I Guess This is Goodbye
by DracoDormiens91
Summary: Ron Weasley, thught his life was perfect, but oh was he wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a cold December morning on Diagon Ally. Early risers bustling about, trying to get their Saturday morning errands done. The sun was hidden behind thick gray rain clouds that for the last few weeks had emptied frequently over London. Ron Weasley slowly made his way down the cobble stone street not really paying attention to the world around him. He was going to his brothers store, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, to buy his son Harry, who was named after his best friend who gave his life to save his, a new trick wand. He and his wife Lavender thought that it would be an honor to name their son after a hero.**

**He glanced up to see that he had walked to far, he went to turn around and then he saw her. She had bushy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She reminded him of someone, but it couldn't be she had given up magic years ago. But he didn't want to remember it was just too painful. She had broken his heart nearly 10 years ago but it still hurts if it had been yesterday. After Harry had been killed they both fell apart. She had been emotionally drained and had nothing left to give.**

**Her stood there staring at her hoping that she didn't see him. He had blocked her from his memory, but as once everything came rushing back to him, the smell of her hair, feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. He wondered how her life turned out. He wondered how their life would have turned out if they were still together. **

_Flashback_

"_Ronald, I'm not doing you essay for you! You'll never learn this if you don't do the work."_

"_But Hermione it's hard, and I still have Potions to do please, I'll do anything!'' he said kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her hands and a small pout was plastered on his lips. "Please"_

"_Ronald Weasley, you know that doesn't work on me, you'll have to try harder! She said smiling_

"_Come on Hermione what do you want" he said realizing that he hadn't yet let go of her hands. In the pit of his stomach her felt butterflies, he let go of one of her hands and moved it to her cheek. She stared at him, a smile on her full lips. He began to move in close, the anticipation of her lips on his was driving him mad. He could feel the heat coming of her lips. His lips brushed against hers, a fire erupted in his chest, he ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she was hesitant about but gave in anyway. Her felt her hands move to the back of his neck. He pulled away, starring deeply in her eyes._

_Minutes passed ,maybe hours, they didn't know, they didn't care. "You didn't just do that for my essay did you?" She said laughing. "NO, never , I've wanted to do that since 4__th__ year", he said sitting on the couch next to her. " What took you so long?" she said kissing him hungrily again._

_End Flashback_

**She started to walk into Flourish and Blotts he remembered how she read, she knew everything. He loved how she had everything figured out. But she hadn't figured that Harry would have to die. There was something that she didn't know, she didn't know that she broke Ron's heart when she said that she didn't want him anymore. **

_Flashback_

"_He would want his glasses on, He needs them he can't see without them!" Hermione was yelling from besides Harry's coffin. Tears streaming down her face. "Ron, tell them, get his glasses!" Ron grabbed her and held her tight to his chest "He's gone, Hermione, you need to let him go. He wouldn't want you to be like this." _

"_He also wouldn't want to be dead" , she screamed pushing him away from her. "It all your fault, if you would have listened to him then he wouldn't have had to save you. He didn't deserve this he never even got a chance to live and guess who he has to thank for that, YOU, YOU TOOK AWAY HIS LIFE RON, IT'S WAS YOU!" People at the funeral were staring at her. He couldn't believe that she was making a scene. Ginny came to her brothers aid "Hermione, I know how you feel, we all loved Harry, but blaming Ron isn't going to bring him back." she said calmly. "I'm done with this! I'm done with magic!" ,she said taking out her wand and breaking it in half. " And I'm done with you Ron! I never want to see you again!" Without another backwards glance she was gone. She walked out of his life and left the wizarding world behind._

_End Flashback_

**He shuttered when he thought about the pain and anger in Hermione's eyes. He had never seen her like that, so angry. But breaking her wand was taking it a little too far. He went into the joke shop. There he saw his brother George standing behind the counter reading the **_Daily Prophet_**. "Hey George. Where are the trick wands?" he asked. George looked up from his paper and inclined his head tin the direction of the wands. Ron walked to the back of the store. "Did you hear who died?" asked George raising his head from the paper. "Who?" said Ron browsing the rack of wands. "Hermione."**

**Ron felt his breath catch in his throat. "What? W..When?" The room started to spin. "Last night around 8:00. Her husband came home and found her laying in bed with a potion bottle in her hand and a note." Ron gaped at him "Who's her husband? Did she kill herself? What did the note say?" he rambled quickly in on breath.**

" **She married some muggle, and she killed herself because she's depressed, she's never been the same since Harry died. No one knows what the note says , but the funeral is today. Do you think that we should go?"**

"**I don't think that I could go. It's going to piss off Lavender and it..", Ron started **

"**She was you best friend for years, she was the love of your life and your not going to go to her funeral" Fred cut him off coming out of the store room. "Was is the key word Fred, she left don't you remember."**

"**If you don't go your going to regret is for the rest of you life!", "I already do regret meeting her, and I will for the rest of my life! I'm not going and that's final. Now how much for this?"**

"**Just take it I'll bill you later" George said, "Now we have a funeral to get ready for, so lock the door and flip the sign on tour way out." **

"**Whatever", said Ron making his way to the front door. When back out on the street his mind was a mess, **_**"Should I go? I would really regret it, what will Lavender say?",**_** he thought. He apperated home. **

**Lavender was sitting by the kitchen table. "Hey Babe, didn't hear you come in. He sat across from her and sat the wand on the table. "can you give this to Harry for me?"**

"**Why won't you be here?" Lavender asked taking the wand. "No I have to go see an old friend", he said.**


	2. Chapter 2

He stood stared at her grave unable to put into words how he felt. He waited until all the mourners had left. He saw her parents with silent tears running down their faces. He saw her husband and her daughter, who was a spitting image of her sitting grave side just staring at the coffin watching as it was slowly lowered into the ground.

So now he was alone, but nothing would come to him. What should he say? He didn't even know if she would hear him, where ever she was. He just kept staring at the cold marble stone. "I missed you ,you know." he whispered. "When you left. I felt like I couldn't live with out you." 

Silence greeted his ears. He sat in front of the stone. Picking up a blade of grass and toying with it absently. "I really loved you. So did Harry. He always said that if I were too thick to marry you one day that he would do it." he chuckled. "We could have been happy. But I guess it wasn't in the cards. Huh?" 

Sadness of what could have been washed over him. He felt tears fill his eyes. " I never cry" he wiped a stay tear away. " I never really got the chance to tell you these things. I wish it wouldn't have taken your death to bring us together again." 

"One day, I'll see you again." he said standing, "So I guess this is goodbye." 

He walked home, to his wife and son. Knowing deep down, she had heard him and was with him always.

* * *

**Sort of a crappy ending, but it is being rewritten! So it will be much better then!**


End file.
